


Spears of justice

by Xea3214



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal.sex, Cum Inflation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: Asgore shows asriel the true meaning of his spear of justice





	

So asriel is going to get a big fat lession on his spear of justice and daddy asgore is the teacher 

Note this is the asgore asriel from undertale against humanity

So uh dad asriel said a bit nervous can you trach me how to use my spear of justice  
Asgpre surprised as they were in the bone zone his wirk place sure son after work my place you are spending a month with me during the summer srarting today ill teach you you'll love it asgore saod with a smile.on his face okay asriel said walking off later at 9pm asgores apartment don't worry sound prof walls all sounds are useless to be heard. Asgore said okay asriel said how should we start okay asgore said first take off your cloths asgore said what asriel said okay asriel said as his stripped.shirt and pants leaving him in hos black boxers with star print a big bulge in the middle as asriel was 15 woah asgore said a little surprised taking off his stuff till they were noth in there underwear oh asgore said in delight got past step 1 get hard now step 2 get lubracated al ready in action as well ppinting.to.a wet spot on his boxers oh asrial.said.tryong to hide his spot don't be embarresed son asgore said with a happy grin on his face tjat means your leakimg pre cum all gut do that your age as.you get hard and exited and youseem to be 10 inches just like your old man asriel was stunnedas asgore pulled his boxers off and tore asriels.off in half hey asriel said you don't need to be embarrassed about nudity when were here alone asgore said lets get more lube and start asriel said now your talking asgore said asriel seeing more of asgore in his gorm.as they were both male had fur all over them right down to their furry dicks and also seemed pretty well built ohhhhh asrial said as a gust of wind blew on his leaking dick oh asgore said as he saw i see your as sensitive as i am don't worry I'll teach you all about your spear of justice asgore said why as he said that asriel was getting weak kneed what is happening all dreemur men have a very horny sentement and are ready for sex as your horny side takes over asgore said can you tell me more about this asriel said asgore explained all about sex and the inbetweens tpys everything and he was loving asriels moaning as his dock gotharder still and after he finished asriel was shaking. Pre cum exploadimg all over the boys chest down to the stomach all the way to his messy furry dick let's please start asriel said okay boy asgore said first grab your roght hand and start to move ot up and down you dick like thos as asgore was jerking off in front of asriel god dad asriel said it feels amazing asriel said as he was a fast learner ohh ohhh ohhhh ohhhhhh fucl shit fuuuuuuck asriel moaned thats right asriel moan all you want and cum all you want asgore said i i think I'm going to pee ahhhhhh asriel said as he came cum shooting him in the face and all o er his furry dick was messy and wet ohhh god that was awsome asriel said let me do you no asriel I'll fuck you to get it out asgore said first asgore said let's get to the bed and then I'll stretch you. Asgore said as he had asriel hold his legs. Wide open and start to streach it with his lubed finger in his puckered virgin hole ohhhhhhh fuck asriel moaned as he was drooling from the moth touge hung out like a monkey dick harder than a rock and 11 inches oh your larger than me by one incj asgore said stretching asriels hole with three finger. Ready he said as he lined ip his dick at asriels hole sure asriel said as asgore pushed it all in fuck fuck fuck yes asriel shputed as je was cumming all over asgore oh still hard asgore said moving and getting a rythem as asriel masterbates to the stimulation as he is going crazy as asgore moans his name as he came in asriel cumming 10 to 25 shors as asriel was gettong inflated they did this prosses till midnight when asriel was full of cum and covered in his own messing up his fur and bulging as the stomach a butt plug keeping it in place good night azzy asgore said giod night dad asriel said as the fell a sleep in each others arms still naled with boxers on though as they both slept like that till morning starting a new relationship as livers and fuck buddys.


End file.
